This invention relates to a building component, and more particularly to a demountable structure of rigid construction in the form of an arch.
The use of wood as a construction material is well known, ranging from use in single joists in house construction to complex arches of glued, laminated (glulam) construction and other fabricated structures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,812 CLEVETT, Feb. 24, 1959, there is a form of archway utilizing pre-fabricated knock-down cardboard or sheet metal units mounted upon wedge-like stabilizer end plates, by means of which the unit walls are stabilized, and relative angular orientation between adjoining units is achieved. A tension rod and cable is threaded through the units, to secure them in firmly secured relation, as a curved beam or as a straight pole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,405 TUCKER, Nov. 1, 1983, there is illustrated a complex arch construction comprising lengths of board having the ends thereof jointed, the boards being arranged edgewise, in mutual interlocking relation, by way of the joints.
The CLEVETT arrangement is not adequate for construction industry trade and has not been generally adopted while the TUCKER arrangement is unduly complex, both in regards to fabrication of the components and the assembly of the components into units.
Also known, historically are bridge vault structures made out of heavy timbers dogged together, and providing a massive, heavy weight construction of relatively low material untilization factor.